Kai's Heart and Dranzer's Soul
by Blader Fairy Everlasting
Summary: There's no rest for Kai as a reserrected Biovault comes back more powerful than ever. The Bladebreakers have got to help Kai sort out his problems, Kai needs them more than ever on this adventure!
1. Black Bikers

Chapter 1 - Black Bikers  
  
Authors note: All the characters have different outfits, Max and Ray are wearing their V Force outfit, Kai, Kenny and Tyson are wearing their G Rev outfits. This story takes place after the first Beyblade series.  
  
Disclaimer: Beyblade doesn't belong to me. I'm not rich enough. (lol ^_^)  
  
"Yummy!" yelled Tyson, "you can sure cook Ray! Must come in the family" He gobbled up the fried noodles, spareribs and vegetables. Kai felt sick just looking at him. 'How can he eat that much?' he thought. He kept his distance and slowly picked at his helping, not really tasting anything.  
  
"The ribena's run out!" cried Max "where's the ribena! I'm mega thirsty after all of Kai's training".  
  
"Uh oh" said Kenny "he's getting sugar-high!" Max was sometimes a little too happy-go-lucky which made him hyper but he was a nice kid.  
  
"Ketchup!" said Tyson. "Here's some water Max" said Ray handing him a glass.  
  
"Not water! Water tastes icky" complained Max.  
  
Ray glanced at Kai. He hadn't eaten anything, he looked pale too. "Kai?" he asked gingerly "you alright?"  
  
"Hmph" was all he got. Kai shoved back his chair and walked out. Looking back he said "we start training in 15 minutes" and left.  
  
Tyson choked on his food "more training! We've already done 3 full hours!"  
  
"I need more drink" said Max. "You must train though" said Chief, tapping away on his laptop as usual. "Dizzi has calculated your improvement in strength if you do at least 4 hours a day and it's gone up by almost 70 percent! This way you'll be able to channel more strength into your blades and fight better".  
  
"Cor" said Tyson "Kai is such a stranger. He doesn't talk to us, doesn't even act like a team mate, goes over to the bad side a couple of times and makes us train 4 hours a day! Not everybody's like him. He's so inhuman, normal people can't do 40 press ups in 1 minute!"  
  
"Don't be tight" said Ray "He only wants to give us the best training so we can win the next world cup".  
  
"Give us the best! How do we even know which side he's working on I mean we're all Kai's friends and everything but he doesn't show anything that means that we're his friends" said Tyson.  
  
Unknown to them Kai was standing in his usual pose against the wall in the hallway. It hurt him to hear that. 'How can i show you? I don't know how? I don't know anything about life, only death' he thought.  
  
"Max's turn to wash up" announced Ray.  
  
"Hey that's no fair. I vote Kenny does it."  
  
"I really need to get this data uploaded, I vote Tyson"  
  
"But I haven't finished eating yet, I vote Ray does it"  
  
"Me? I cooked lunch in the first place"  
  
"Exactly" said Tyson grinning.  
  
"I'll do it" said Kai. The others just stared as he piled up the dishes and filled the sink. "Sure Kai!" said Tyson "go ahead!"  
  
Kai scrubbed at the dishes, flecks of bubbles settling in his blue-grey bangs. Ray glared at Tyson. "Huh?" was all Tyson said. Kai stacked the plates up neatly to dry and without a word went to put on his gloves.  
  
The Bladebreakers gathered down in the training hut that the BBA had acquired for them near the local park.  
  
Kai stood eyes closed by the wall. When they entered he gave them the instructions. "First we're going to run 30 laps of the west side of the park. Then 50 sit ups in a maximum time of 3 minutes. Then we're going cross country bike riding for an hour." *silence* "What" said Tyson.  
  
Kai ignored him and set off at a run. The others followed. Tyson at the rear, Kenny didn't have to train. Max was the first to get thirsty, his tongue almost lolling out like a dog every time they passed the Snack Shop.  
  
Kai overlapped them 7 times "come on!" he yelled "stop slacking Tyson! Max you can have a drink afterwards. Ray your headband's coming off. 8 more laps left!"  
  
Tyson was behind by 6 laps. Eventually they finished and collapsed onto the ground. Tyson followed suit until Kai told him to do the 5 laps he'd missed out.  
  
Kai easily managed the 50 sit ups in 80 seconds. Tyson complained "oh heartless and cold captain take pity on a tired kid please?" he begged, the puppy eye look did not work.  
  
"Kai?" asked Ray "where do we get the bikes from?"  
  
"The BBA" said Kai as steadily as he could. The bikes were clearly personalized. The bright blue one with the white slashes on would have to be Tyson's, the green one with suspensions and an orange light instead of red was definitely Max's, and the swirl of red , black and white with claw marks on the handle bars was Ray's, even Kenny's was yellow and had a special holder attached to his handlebars that could clip onto his laptop and Kai's was---- ---stunning. The frames were black with yellow, orange and red coloured flames up the sides. There was a red back light and yellow front light with 18 gears. The spokes on the wheels were a shocking red and white. The handlebars had a grip pattern in the shape of Dranzer. "What's with Kai's bike?" said Max. They were all rather awed by it. "I paid extra" was the blunt answer. Tyson raised an eyebrow. Kai led them off the road and into the woods. It was just after 3 o'clock now. The woods were creepy and it suddenly started going dark. Kai pushed on ahead wondering if he should ease up the training a bit but he knew if they came up against the Demolition Boys they'd need all the training they could get. But the thing that bothered him was his memory. He badly wanted to discover his past but did he want to know what happened? What Biovault had done and put people through? The bits of memory he did have were not particularly nice but there was something.. He suddenly swerved to the side, narrowly missing a tree. A stabbing pain in his right chest as if someone had stuck a knife right through him. "KAI!?" "What's the matter buddy?" asked ray anxiously. "Good job you missed the tree" said Max. "What were you doing?" said Tyson "you went totally off." Kai didn't say anything. Ray sighed, he was more sensitive to people's feelings than the rest of the Bladebreakers and felt rather annoyed by Tyson's rough words.  
  
They cycled for ages and Kenny became a little concerned as he didn't know whereabouts they were. Then they heard the sound of rushing water and the ground became extra bumpy and crisscrossed with roots. Max had no problemo with his suspensions but Tyson's backside was aching. 'Argh. Can't I just get that stupid scene out of my head!' Kai thought, he saw a cylinder tank filled with bubbling green liquid and a face inside, leering horribly at him, 'what on earth-no, no! NO!' Blood. 'crack!' Walls. 'crack!' A bottomless hole. 'Crack!' A skull. 'Crack!' "Guys!" screamed Max. Pistol shots rang through the forest. "Argh!" yelled Tyson. Kai skidded over "you hit? You okay?" Tyson just stared ahead. "Kai?" cried Ray, they all looked terrified. "It sounds like they're aiming for us". The rush of water suddenly sounded much louder. "Err-help!" said max, "it's a waterfall!" Kai swore and flicking his head around took everything in then yelled "follow me! Max just get going if you wanna live! Do exactly as I do!" He pedalled hard to the edge of the waterfall and a sharp right onto a wide ledge of rock that led down into the valley below. "What is this place?" asked Max looking terrified. Kai growled and set off along the ledge. The waterfall thundered away 300 metres below them, crashing onto the rocks and disguising any sound of a gunshot. The path was scattered with stones and whenever they rode over one the bike swayed to one side. "Did I ever tell you I was afraid of heights?" said Max unsteadily.  
  
Thoughts dashed through Kai's head, his brains canning them until he found the right one, why did he have to a team captain? He was expected to look after the team, care for them and they all relied on him now. Nice to know that someone trusted him though.  
  
The path ahead took a winding road around the waterfall going up and down. The cliff on one side shook. Gunshots ran out and as if in slow motion they saw a bullet hit the opposite side of the valley, blasting a hole in a tree, splinters flying everywhere.  
  
The Bladebreakers panted. The shooters would be most behind them now. "Get over that ridge and take cover in the woods, but keep on going the way the ledge goes they can't shoot you as easily if you're moving the other way" yelled Kai.  
  
"Bang!" "My cap!" yelled Tyson. Everyone apt from Kai gasped and looked at the fine hole in Tyson's cap. Kenny looked like he was going to faint.  
  
They heard bullets smashing into the cliff; rocks tumbled down into the valley. Kai's blue-grey bangs hung down over his forehead, he narrowed his eyes, trying to ride and look at the same time. That bullet formation...The bullets that had smashed into the cliff had formed an arrow head with 2 bullets in the middle, deep score lines pointing to the edges of the shape.  
  
Something wasn't right, Kai thought, I know that sound I know that thing!  
  
"I'm going back" he yelled to the others and abruptly swerves his bike around and pedalled back as fast as possible. "KAI!" screamed Tyson and Ray. "Just get out of here! I'll take care of it!" "He thinks he can do everything" said Tyson. 'He has a fiery look in his eyes' though Ray. "What are we doing talking? HELLO!!!!!! We're gonna be dead meat!" screamed Tyson.  
  
Kai felt as if he was on fire, his heart was jumping around inside him, his muscles tense, eyes alert, sensing danger. He was ready for action. 6 quad bikes reared up, bouncing over the rocks and boulders, they blocked his path. Kai was giving them a test.  
  
The riders looked dark, unforgiving, their fingers curled around the triggers of Beretta sub-compact pistols , a machine gun strapped to the quad bike.  
  
The lunged at him, the screech of brakes as they found the oath too narrow, one of them was thrown out of his seat into the water. But these guys played dirty, metal blades scratched at Kai's tyres. Kai made a sudden dart at the riders and pulling up the front of his bike rode up over the quad bikes and crashed down, a bullet rang out, clattering against the spokes of his wheels. The riders immediately followed him.  
  
"Hmph" said Kai to himself "that shows they're after me."  
  
He led them back up the ledge into the woods the way they'd come. Weaving between trees and swerving.  
  
The machine guns chattered bullets at him and he leaped up into the air bullets harmlessly shooting under him he twirled his bike around bashing the head of the front rider, making him hesitate. Kai got out Dranzer and let it rip. Dranzer's fire arrow pierced the engine of the quad bike, spilling petrol and forming a wall of fire between them.  
  
Bullets like miniature fireballs lit up the trees, setting the undergrowth ablaze.  
  
"Oh no" said kai. He could see the shadow of 4 riders behind the fire. Then he did something he had never dared do before. He reared up on his bike, bounced on the tyre and shot right through the fire.  
  
He expected the flames to burn him, scorch him to the skin until he turned into charcoal but they didn't do anything. "Phoenix" Kai murmured. The 4 riders were still after him though, his legs were aching. The quad bikes were gaining on him, he spotted a group of close growing trees and sped through them, thorns and branches whipping and scratching him. His t-shirt was slashed diagonally across the back. The quad bikes followed him but the gap was too narrow and they crashed.  
  
1 left. The rider had bright green eyes, glinting evilly at him. The chain came off the bike and kai fell hard on his back. The rider charged towards him, Kai curled into a ball and rolled but he wasn't fast enough. The wheels ran over his left arm, tearing the flesh. Blood, glistening red poured over his arm, staining the ground. He willed himself not to scream.  
  
The rider stepped off the bike; he towered over Kai at least 4 heads taller than him a machine gun pointed at Kai's chest. "You'll meet you dear mother soon" he hissed. Kai gave him his most powerful death glare as an answer he wasn't going to show any weakness now, he couldn't. "Dranzer!" Kai mouthed, he'd forgotten his blade! It would be lost in the woods!  
  
The finger clenched the trigger, back, back Kai yelled and rolled under the man's legs, grabbing one of them and knocking him off balance. He held the man's wrist in a tight grip upwards. They struggled on the ground. Kai could hear the rush of water. The waterfall was close. Here's my chance he thought.  
  
The rider was too powerful, more experienced and bigger. He grabbed Kai round the waist earning himself a kick in the stomach. Kai gripped him and flipped the man, his arm screaming in agony. The water rushing over the edge. Kai threw the man into the water but he was weakened from using al his strength and before the water swept the rider away, he grabbed Kai's scarf and they both tumbled into the water.  
  
As they rushed over the edge, Kai spitting out blood into the water the rider pulled out a pistol. Kai's crimson eyes just glared.  
  
The Bladebreakers heard the gunshot and turning around saw a sight that made their hearts almost stop. The bullet pierced Kai's chest, breaking 3 ribs. Kai didn't say anything, didn't even utter a sound. They were falling, the water rushed up to meet them, the water blood red.  
  
"You didn't have to do that" whispered Kai. The rider was gasping for air as water foamed into his mouth. The mask fell off; Kai studied the rider then shut his eyes. Down Down Down Down The water closed over them, the rider's body smashed lifeless against the rock.  
  
A screech sounded through the forest. A firebird flew sharply down the waterfall, tail streaming fire, eyes alight, wings curved, plunged into the water and retrieved Kai. His hair was limp around his face and blood dripped off his body.  
  
A/N Don't you just love Kai's bike! That would my dream bike. It'd look so cool especially with what he's wearing! I'm going to attempt to draw it. The guns I got out of an Alex Rider book. I wonder why its always Kai that gets tortured but that means I get to rescue him. Hope you liked the chappie. I'll update soon! 


	2. Phoenix Healer

A/N: I haven't worked out this plot thing yet, I'm just writing what I'm thinking should happen next if you get what I mean. THANX FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!! Thanks to Frostt aswell! I got a new penpal! Yay!  
  
3 2 1 LET IT RIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Couldn't resist :-)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or any of the characters  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2- Phoenix healer  
  
Dranzer lay Kai down on his bed in Tyson's home which was the Bladebreaker's home for the rest of the year. His blood had already soaked the sheets. Ray ran for the telephone, intending to call an ambulance but Dranzer put out a claw and grabbed his wrist tightly saying that Kai didn't want to go to a hospital. Ray stared at the bitbeast "you can talk!" "But how's he supposed to get better without IV lines and drips and machines and doctors" squeaked Kenny, the sight of blood was playing with his head. "Kai does not like doctors" was the simple answer. Dranzer curled over kai, her wings like a blanket, playing the mother Kai never had. She waved her wing feathers over his chest; the blood had made a dark wet patch on his top. The Bladebreakers could see a tiny hole where the bullet had ripped through. Max was staring at Kai's arm, it had a deep gash in it so you could see the flesh, the blood dripped out of the wound in a steady stream, only to be replaced by more blood oozing out. 'please let him live, don't die Kai' Max thought desperately 'I'll only eat one lollipop a day if you live! Argh! How's that going to help you!' Max felt tears sting his eyes. Dranzer suddenly dipped her beak in to the hole in Kai's chest, drew it out and spat out a diamond shaped bullet with sharp edges. She then breathed on Kai's wounds easing the pain slightly. Without a sound she slipped back inside her beyblade.  
  
"We have to bandage him up" whispered Ray. Tyson silently walked off to fetch bandages. 'How could I be so-" Tyson banged his fist into the wall in frustration, he felt so guilty ,Kai had saved their skins back there and he, Tyson the world champion didn't do anything, he couldn't even be nice to his captain, Kai deserved to be a world champ more than he did! After all Kai had gone through, all the pain of betrayal and losing his memory, it wasn't even Kai's fault that his grandfather was Voltaire.  
  
He returned with bandages and Ray who had learnt this sort of thing in his village in China, gently wrapped the bandages carefully around Kai's arm. His chest was harder. They were figuring out how to hold him up without hurting him, even though he seemed dead to the world.  
  
Max curled an arm round Kai's shoulders and held him up while Ray and Tyson carefully stripped his top off. He was extraordinarily light for someone who was muscular and just under 6 feet tall Kenny gingerly dabbed away the bloody patches with some wipes. Tyson held one end of the bandage while Ray wrapped the other end 14 times round Kai's chest. "What are we going to do?" voiced Max "Gramps is gonna ask questions" he wasn't the sort to get depressed normally so he got out a chewy bar and chewed at it.  
  
Kai moaned and his eyelids fluttered open. "Yay! he's awake" said Max. "How're ya feeling buddy?" asked Tyson "you saved us back –" He stopped as Kai had suddenly started gasping. "Why's it all dark?" whispered Kai.  
  
"Kai?" said Ray anxiously moving closer to the bed "What do you mean its all dark? The lights are on." Kai drew his fingers up to his face so they were right in front of his wide open eyes. "I can't see anything" he whispered.  
  
"Oh no," said Kenny "Don't tell me he's gone blind."  
  
To Kai the world looked black, he couldn't see anything, except for...There was a thin line of light, it hung diagonally across, it suddenly shrunk so it was shorter then a bright yellow and red fire burst up on the line. His ears were pounding, his eyes felt like they were on fire. Then all of a sudden the fire flashed and flashed and every time it flashed the fire grew bigger and the light and flames more intense, then suddenly it all went black and Kai saw-  
  
Kai let out an ear piercing scream. Kenny would have clapped his hands to his ears if he'd seen it coming.  
  
"God Kai!" said Ray slightly unnerved "tell us something!"  
  
"What was that scream for?" asked Tyson thinking his captain had gone nuts 'no that's impossible, Kai's always the calm, steady one, okay not calm when it gets to anger but you know......' Kai still didn't say anything, his face looked numb and his body was oblivious to any sense around him. "Kai? Say something?" pleaded Ray "are you okay?" "Are you alive?" said Tyson stupidly waving his hands in front of Kai's face. Max reached out an arm to comfort Kai by giving him a hug as he looked like he could do with one but Kai suddenly snapped back to the real world and jerked away. He leapt out of bed and Ray tried to stop him but Kai was quicker and stronger. He stood, knees tensed by the wall, facing them. His death glare pierced the eye of every Bladebreaker but they couldn't look away they weren't going to fail their captain. "I can handle this on my own" Kai said fiercely. "Training 7am tomorrow" he added back to his cold self.  
  
He walked out of the bedroom a rushing feeling inside him. He raced along the streets, his scarf whipping the air around him, the wind cutting drifts in his hair. His gray eyes stung, his eyes glowed crimson.  
  
It was that feeling again. The feeling that he needed to do something, something vital and he had to get all the adrenalin and energy out of him, or he wouldn't be able to sit still. His natural instincts as the phoenix bearer kicked in, he could feel the wind flying under him, his body felt like flinging himself into the air, to be rid of everything that burdened him on Earth. But that was insane, he couldn't fly. He ended up back at the dojo and shinned up a tree and crossed onto the roof. He sat on the slope by one of the turrets of the dojo and hooked his arm around the spike at the top and lent against the turret. 'I am the one, I can't put anyone in danger especially not them'. He winced and glanced down at his top, the rough material was rubbing painfully against his chest. It'd take more than a bullet and a deep gash to take him down. But he wasn't a machine no matter what his outside appeared to be. He carefully unhitched his top and relaxed. His fingers traced the bandages and checked them over, he was surprised to see that Ray had secured and wrapped the bandages just like a professional, giving him as much flexibility space as he needed.  
  
He breathed deeply, trying to relax, he needed to have enough strength for training tomorrow. He traced out his star constellation Leo in the sky quietly began to sing:  
  
I am a question to the world Not an answer to be heard Only a moment that's held in my arms (A/N I didn't write this! The song's from Disney's Treasure Planet) And what do you think you'd ever say (A/N I know sum peeps can't be bothered to read the songs so just scroll down) I don't listen anyway  
  
You don't know me And I'll never be what you want me to be And what do you think you'd understand I'm a boy not a man You can't take me and throw me away And how can you learn what's never shown Yeah you stand here on your own They don't know me Cos I'm not here  
  
And I want the moment to be real Wanna touch things I don't feel Wanna hold on and feel..... I'm alone And how can the world want me to change They're the ones that stay the same  
  
They don't know me Cos I'm still here And you see the things I never see All you wanted I can't be You don't know me And I'm not afraid  
  
And I won't tell you who I am I don't wanna be a man They can't break me And throw me away They can't tell me who to be Cos I'm not what they seem And the world is still sleeping As I keep on dreaming for me And the world is just whispers and lies that I'll never believe.  
  
And I want the moment to be real Wanna touch things I don't feel Wanna hold on and feel I belong And how can they want me to change They're the ones that stay the same I'm the one now Cos I'm still here! I'm still here! I'm still here!  
  
Kai gazed up at the sky, looking for anything that might seem interesting. There was the moon and lots of tiny little stars. An airplane with flashing red lights moved across the sky and revealed behind it was a star that was all on it's own, Kai squinted at it and it went blurry (A/N You know when you loom at a light and half lose your eyes and you can see like little lines coming out of the light). He'd seen that star before, back at the abbey when.... Kai blew out a little breath and squeezed his eyes shut, he had to remember something from his past didn't he? He couldn't go on like this not knowing why he was like this, cold to everybody and seemingly emotionless. He knew he wasn't like that; he must have been a happy innocent kid once, right? He had a sick feeling in his stomach that it wasn't right. 


	3. Kai's mystery

IMPORTANT!!! For Those Of you who read my Kai's Scars fic, I am merging that fanfic with this one so I can put all my angst ideas together Got that? Thanks for all the reviews you guys gave me for that fic, but now this one is gonna be twice as good! (hopefully)  
  
You guys rock! A/N Sorry I haven't updated for ages, I've been trying to write another story and making my own beyblade website!  
  
GO DRANZER!!!  
  
GO DRAGOON!!  
  
GO DRIGER!!!!!  
  
GO DRACIEL!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Beyblade, c'est ne pas moine  
  
Just a bit of failed French x _ x  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3- Kai's Mystery  
  
"Erm Ray? Shouldn't we go and find Kai?" said Kenny tentatively. Since kai was gone for the moment authority turned to Ray as he was the second oldest and could be relied upon.  
  
Ray sighed "I don't know maybe he just needs time on his own" he leant against the wall fiddling with the red scarf around his waist.  
  
"I've got so many questions to ask him!" said Tyson, getting frustrated "my heads going to burst because of all the questions crowded inside!!"  
  
"I'd have thought there'd be plenty of space in there" said Max jokingly, trying to lighten the mood  
  
"Haha" said Tyson sarcastically, "I wish Kai would open up to us a bit more. We're like his best friends and we've been through so much together. I wish he would tell us about those crazy guys that were chasing after us and why they wanted to get at us."  
  
"Correction Tyson" said Ray, "why they were getting at Kai".  
  
"Huh?" "Think about it, they didn't come after us did they? When Kai went off on his own they didn't aim for where most of us were, they ignored the better deal and went for Kai when they could have got the other 4 of us. They shot at Kai."  
  
"But why?" said Max.  
  
"How am I supposed to know? Kenny's the smart one around here." Said Ray. They all turned to look at Kenny.  
  
"Eeep" said Kenny "guys I only know computer stuff you know? I'm not a secret agent or a detective"  
  
"Dizzi must have got something" said Ray.  
  
"Err actually, Dizzi wasn't switched on." he sweatdropped.  
  
"Argh forget it" said Tyson "we'll just have to worm it out of him somehow. He has to come back here."  
  
"What if he faints?" max suddenly voiced "He could be out there with no one around to help him, maybe those bad guys came back for him!" he trembled with fear for his friend "we can't just stay here!"  
  
There was a slight banging on the ceiling. Ray's sharp ears were instantly on alert; he motioned them to be silent.  
  
"Eep! It's that biker guy! The one who gave me evil looks!" cried Max, clinging onto Tyson looking fearfully up at the ceiling "he's come to get me!" "How can he have given you evil looks?" said Kenny "they all had masks on".  
  
There was a scraping noise and Kai dropped onto the windowsill from above. "Kai!" yelled Tyson Kai stepped inside the room. "I'm going to bed". With that he walked over to his bed that had little phoenixes engraved on the wood and a giant sun on the headboard. He climbed in, drew the covers close around him and avoided their gaze.  
  
Tyson and Rei glanced at each other and shrugged. "Bags I the bathroom first!" yelled Tyson and grabbing his pajamas sprinted to the bathroom. "Oh no!" said Max "please don't drown my rubber ducky! I'll eat all your candy if you do!" Max's rubber ducky had been with him since he was two years old and had supposedly 'drowned' 64 times since Max had made friends with Tyson! Rei just rolled his eyes and nodded his head in Kai's direction to indicate that he was sleeping and would spare them no mercy if they woke him up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Kai's POV (point of view)  
  
My head aches, my lower left ribs hurt like hell, it doesn't have  
anything to do with the bullet wound, that actually doesn't hurt as much  
just a throb of pain. I can't be getting ill, I haven't been ill for  
years, who'll lead the team if I'm ill. Surely not Tyson.  
But even Max and ray suspected something. I wonder why for once in my  
life I could be happy for once and be like them.  
  
'Don't be silly' I heard a voice in y head that sounded like Voltaire  
"emotions show your weaknesses and the enemy will defeat you easily", I  
caught my breath as I saw Voltaire's face leering down at me, cruel and  
hard. I shook my head mentally and he disappeared.  
  
Its all because of him I thought, Voltaire and his Biovault freaks,  
they've built years of walls around me to isolate me from everyone.  
  
I can't be like a normal teenager.  
  
I can't even make any friends!  
My aim is to protect the team from the enemy, argh, I'm thinking like  
Ozuma and his 'mission'.  
No, I'm going to get at those Bikers, its been ages since I had a fight  
against guys like them. Biovault had better watch out, 'cos I'm ready to  
fly.  
  
I peeked out behind my long eyelashes at the Bladebreakers who were now  
crowded round some computer game of Kenny's. They must think I'm  
deliberately being an outsider, if only they knew how wrong they were,  
but they won't, and it'll be too late by then, they'll never get to see  
the real me.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
A/N that line reminds of some textiles homework I was * supposed * to  
have done.  
Half of my teachers have got it in for me, my really batty chemistry  
teacher called Dr Battye yelled at me cos I was fixing my safety goggles  
"Leave them alone! Leave them alone!" chanted that 6 times! "Do you  
get it! Leave them alone!" And I just said "yeah" really sarcastically,  
it was actually quite fun winding him up and watching him explode. _  
I'm plotting my revenge! Perhaps some vinegar and baking soda and his car  
bonnet...............  
  
^_^  
  
Thanx for reviews from:  
  
Tomoe2Kenshin, Dragonblade, serena-loves-anime, Droopy1389  
  
I'm gonna try and update as soon as possible, aiming for at least one chappie a week! 


	4. Night Fever, Street Fever

Kai's heart Dranzer's Soul  
  
Aww wow! I've gotten so many friendly reviews for this fic, thanx loads to:  
  
Svart Marai, Tomoe2Kenshin, russle, Droopy1389,  
  
Please read my Cute Lil Confused Kai fic aswell!  
  
Chapter 4- Night Fever, Street Fever  
  
Max woke up in the middle of the night; it was two in the morning. He raised his head and glanced around to see what had woken him. The moonlight shining in through the window fell on the figure on the bed next to his.  
  
Unlike Tyson who was snoring away and Kenny who was cuddled cosily up inside his blankets and Ray who purred slightly in his sleep, Kai was tossing and turning panting slightly. One hand was clutching his side, the other was by his leg clutching the screwed up blanket, his other leg was scrunched up against his chest.  
  
Max could see the glistening drops of sweat on Kai's forehead. Max was no expert on illnesses but Kai seemed to be having some sort of fever. Max padded quietly over in his blue nightshirt and whispered "Kai? Wake up."  
  
He felt his forehead, it was raging hot and tingled, he tugged at the blankets Kai had twisted around him and managed to get them free.  
  
He covered Kai's body as warmly as he could and looked around helplessly to see if there was anything he could do to help his friend. Maybe he should tell the others but he knew Kai wouldn't be too happy about that.  
  
Max had just climbed back in bed when he saw a light coming from something on top of the bedside table.  
  
With a rustle of wings, Dranzer zoomed out of Kai's blade and curled up beside Kai. Kai's hand came out of the covers and unconsciously cuddled Dranzer, seeking comfort in the phoenix's fiery warmth.  
  
Max felt a pang of sadness and was sober instead of his usual hyper mood. As he realised that Dranzer was probably the only comfort kai had had as a child. Max had grown up a lucky kid with plenty of toys, holidays and his parents. He was still rather childlike at times.  
  
'Poor Kai' he murmured.  
  
~*~*~  
  
When the Bladebreakers woke up in the morning Kai had already got up. His bed was neatly made and his blade was gone so he'd most likely gone to practise. Max peered around the grounds of the dojo but couldn't find Kai anywhere.  
  
"BREAKFAST EVERYONE!!" yelled Tyson "you won't get any if you don't come now!" Max hurried straight to the kitchen, nearly bashing into Kenny who was coming out of the bathroom, knowing Tyson, there wouldn't be any left by the time they got there.  
  
Max managed to grab the box of cornflakes and poured himself a bowl, there was a clinking noise and a mini torch that doubled as a pen dropped out. "Hey I want the toy!" whined Tyson "only joking Maxie you can have it."  
  
Ray had his arm protectively round his plate of toast and was keeping an eye on Tyson who had finished his toast and bacon and was looking for something else.  
  
"Where's Kai?" Ray suddenly asked.  
  
"Probably practising" said Kenny one hand typing away and one hand holding his toast. "Did you know that all of Kai's stats have improved 70% since when we first met him?!"  
  
"Wow" said Max "wish I could improve that much on my attacking." 'I wonder how Kai's doing today?' He thought  
  
"I wonder how he does it?" said Ray.  
  
"Glurkchly unthoone" said Tyson with his mouthful. Kenny translated as "freakishly inhuman".  
  
"I had a really good night last night" continued Tyson, "I dreamt I was at this huge banquet just for my birthday and the plates never ran out of food and kept on refilling themselves! Mmmmmmmmm I could almost taste that chocolate gateau!"  
  
"I'm gonna go look for Kai" said Ray "he should have at least told us where he was going, with those weird bad guys on the loose and his condition who knows what could happen to him?"  
  
____ Kai was wandering through the streets of Tokyo (A/N I think that's where Tyson lives), passersbys stared at him yelling "hey Kai!" and "can I have your autograph?" Kai was fed up of it, he darted down one of the back alleys, it was an area he new well from his Bladeshark days, the Bladesharks had long disbanded and scattered across Japan.  
  
The alleys were strewn with dirt and litter, abandoned cars and pieces of machinery. He passed knocked over dustbins, broken pushchairs, a bashed up Mitsubishi and a couple of motorbikes leaking oil propped by the wall.  
  
Once he'd gotten deep into the maze of alleys he found an old 30 storey building that looked like someone had blasted half of it off and could collapse at any moment. His feet stepped on something slippery, he looked down and saw huge pools of oil and some greeny looking substance, he whipped around. He was sure he'd heard something, pushing a door out of his way he walked into the room, all his senses on alert.  
  
It looked like the fist floor of the building was some old night clubbing place, the rest was probably old housing stuff. There was a bar with rusting taps and broken tables and chairs rotting away. He walked confidently towards the bar; he sniffed the air, alcohol and something else.  
  
He looked along the shelves of dusty bottles, recognising the labels for Bacardi and vodka. "Hmph" he was about to go and explore the rest of the place when a loud bang met his ears. "Gunshot" he breathed, his body immediately reacted, sprinting away from the source of danger, his chest tightened and hurt as he ran outside, he could hear sounds from all the east and west alleys.  
  
He was facing the broken side of the building, glanced up and made up his mind, he knew how to travel along the rooftops from his childhood, a lot of adults who were nearly all scared of heights, couldn't get him. He placed one foot on a bar of metal jutting out of the broken wall and grabbed the lengths of broken wood and brick to hoist himself of the ground and started climbing.  
  
His foot slipped once or twice but he was saved by his quick reaction, and managed to get to the top and onto the roof. He could hear the sound of revving cars and he could smell the poisonous fumes. From his view, perched, crouching, hands and feet on the top of the 30 storey building, he could see for miles and miles around Tokyo. 'I wonder what my team are doing.' There was a crash and the noise like somebody had knocked a lot of things over.  
  
Kai squinted down from under his slate blue bangs, his white silk scarf was reflected in his gray eyes, whipping around him in the wind. His face was calm, the frown replaced with a line of determination.  
  
He now knew what sort of danger t h e y w e r e i n . Correction. H e. W a s. I n.  
  
****************************************************** I think that's my best chapter along with the first chapter, I've realised the other two chapters didn't have enough action in, oh well, I suppose this fic is supposed to be angsty and action and adventure. I am keeping my promise, 2 more chpaters to write before this sunday! That's your easter present Droopy1389! ^_^ Anyway, press that button! ( is the arrow in the right place? ^_^)  
|  
|  
|  
\|/ 


	5. Alley Action

Kai's heart Dranzer's Soul  
  
*-* Do there happen to be any Kids from anywhere in Leeds in England reading this? Maybe even from my school-Leeds Girls?  
  
Chapter 5-Alley Action  
  
"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, look at that giant Easter egg!" said Tyson loudly, his mouth watering.  
  
Ray glanced over at the shop window "Tyson! That's £30! Anyway, we're supposed to be looking for Kai.  
  
"We are?" "Yes we are, you have an attention span of a goldfish" said Kenny.  
  
"Hey! Stop dissing goldfishes!" said Tyson.  
  
"Do you think kai would buy me that one? He's got loads of money after all" said Max, his hands and face pressed against the window, showing an Easter egg made of chocolate, the sign said that there was a layer of candy under the chocolate, then mini chocolate eggs stuck in more chocolate, then a layer of caramel, then white chocolate, then candyfloss, a thin layer of marshmallow and jam, more milk chocolate, then a layer of sherbet with a lollipop as a dipper, more chocolate, then a giant multicoloured and multiflavoured gobstopper!  
  
"Aww wow!" said Tyson "but look at this one, every single type of chocolate in the world in it! And a prize in the middle! REI! REI! Look at that! It's a chocolate model of you!"  
  
Two girls who had just bought one each came out of the shop, "Rei! Oh my god! It's Rei Kon! Can I have an autograph?" The girls fluttered their eyelashes and smiled sweetly at him.  
  
Rei was caught off guard "erm, yeah you got any paper, he could feel himself going red as people around him stared, "aww you're so cute" said one of the girls, "my name's Katie."  
  
"Err, bye!" said Rei hurriedly and grabbing Max, Kenny and Tyson, ran as far away from the girls as he could.  
  
"Aww, poor little Rei, I thought girls liked compliments once in a while?" teased Tyson, grinning widely.  
  
"Shut up!" said Rei, "I am not a girl, I simply like my long hair just as much as you like that cap of yours and Kai likes his triangles."  
  
"KAI!" said Kenny "we were supposed to be looking for him! Where would he go?"  
  
"The beach?" suggested Tyson.  
  
******** "Shit" said Kai. He was on top of a thirty storey high building that could collapse any moment, bad guys were after him, the motorbikes he'd seen earlier weren't abandoned, they were parked! The exact same ones that had chased him.  
  
The building beneath him was full with alcohol which could burst into flames any moment with all the oil and petrol leaking everywhere all along the streets and that gas, he recognised the smell from one of the Biovault labs, hydrogen!  
  
What did he know about hydrogen? "Its symbol is H and its used in water and its flammable-double shit!" muttered Kai.  
  
Kai jerked his head, he heard the sound of tough voices, the rough 'don't mess with me' type of voices. (A/N hey! That rhymed! Cool! ^___________^) There were shouts and thumps.  
  
Then it happened, the building suddenly roared up in flames, licking the broken timber, burning the walls black, there were explosions. Gas burned in the air leaving an acrid smell.  
  
There were yells, taunting him, "Are you going to surrender Kai?" "Triple shit" said Kai 'they know I'm here.'  
  
"We're always watching Kai!" they howled your old grandpapa's gonna eat you when you come back!"  
  
"I'll never go back to Biovault!" Kai roared, he leapt further up the roof and "Go Dranzer!" he launched his blade, it thrived in the fire, the blade zigzagged along the roof cutting the burning part of the roof off, it fell and crashed onto the flames below.  
  
There was another explosion and Kai dodged to keep from getting burnt. He grabbed a piece of broken wood and touched it to the fire, he brandished it like a sword.  
  
Gunshot sounded from behind him, splintering the creaking wood of the roof beside Kai.  
  
He growled and turned around, three of the guys were on the roof on the other side of the alley. They were Biovault guys alright; Kai could see the mysterious sign that classed them as the guys who had made his life hell, the guys that were in the game not just for some beyblading outcome but to take over the world at any cost.  
  
"What do you want?!" Kai snapped out, clutching his launcher and ripcord in one hand and the flaming wood in another. "We want you Kai! And your bitbeast!" they yelled. Kai stood firm, his stance tense and steady, his strength and abilities matched the 3 men in their masks.  
  
There was a simultaneous clicking. Each man drew out a professional 9mm Beretta sub compact gun and activated the cartridge. (A/N I know this chapter sounds really bad, it's almost like some typical scene in the matrix, I got the gun from an Alex Rider book) Kai could see the silver markings engraved into the guns, it was that sign again!  
  
"Catch me" said Kai defiantly, holding out his launcher, then he lowered it smirking "if you can."  
  
The Biovault guys (A/N I just realised how cheesy this sounds when I keep writing 'bad guys') had no time to blink.  
  
"Dranzer!" yelled Kai, his bitbeast erupted out of his blade "flame saber!" Dranzer emitted a long fiery beam that sliced underneath the Biovault men's feet. Kai chucked away his flaming torch and sprinted across the fiery beam, he ducked as bullets rang his way, one grazed his leg, he got to the other side of the alley on another building, he held out his glowing blade and Dranzer sucked the flamesaber back in and dived into the blade.  
  
Kai took a quick glance at the alleys around him, trying to find the best route out. Then he jumped, he landed hands and feet pressed to the ground, his feet hurt slightly but he was okay.  
  
Fires burned up everywhere, he hit a dead end then another dead end, he scrambled through an old warehouse, stumbling over empty dustbins. He ran through the maze of alleys, the leaking oil from the motorbikes had trailed everywhere; the whole thing must have been planned. But how could they have known he was heading for this place?  
  
He found another dead end; his legs were aching now, what the hell had happened to his team! He'd left them undefended, there was no end of torture the Biovault guys could have done to them. The thought of someone as innocent as Max being beaten up made him angry.  
  
The alley ahead was blocked with fire; he could hear sirens piercing the air with their wailing noise. The clatter of water raining down on the alley next to his. He edged down a narrow gap between two alleys.  
  
News reporters and police crowded around the openings to the alleys.  
  
"Dranzer" he whispered, knowing the phoenix could hear him "fly over to the next alley and drop a fireball but don't hurt anyone." He held out his blade again, Dranzer flew out, camouflaged in the fires she dropped a fireball that looked like a piece of the building on fire had fallen off, to the reporters.  
  
Kai darted out of the alley, the people being distracted, camera wires blocked his path, he grabbed his ripcord and sliced the sharp edge through them, he ran and once he'd gotten out of the limelight he resumed his usual pose, covering up as much of his burnt clothes as he could.  
  
He went into a nearby clothes shop and bought himself a black shirt with red and icy blue and white streaks up it. Now he could sort of blend in with the rest of the teenagers hanging around. He purchased a pair of sunglasses, ones that obliterated his eyes "hmm" he thought 'not a bad way to hide from the paparazzi.'  
  
He walked in his usual reserved way down the street, ignoring the commotion over the fire in the alleys, he knew the Biovault guys must have gotten away, they always did. He went round a corner and crashed into a heavier than him person "yo Kai!"  
  
It was the team! Bladebreakers!  
  
**************-------*********************  
  
Okay, now you can tell me how bad that was by reviewing, do you think I messed the chapter up? This chapter is really long so I might not do another chapter this week. I'll update tomorrow if I can! I'm trying my best! ^__________________^ If you want to see the bad guys' mark just say so in your review and leave your email address and I'll send it to you. 


End file.
